Musketeer
The Musketeer card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). She is a single-target, medium-ranged troop with both moderate hitpoints and damage. A Musketeer card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. She has purple combed hair, a blunderbuss-styled musket and a metal helmet with a tiny crater on it. Strategy *The Musketeer can be used to back up higher hitpoint troops such as Giants. The Musketeer's high damage output compensates for the other troop's low damage output. *As the Musketeer can target both air and ground troops, she is a powerful substitute to Archers, albeit at the price of a higher Elixir cost. *A Musketeer destroys Minions of equivalent level in two shots. It is not a good idea to counter a Minion Horde with a Musketeer unless a Crown Tower assists her. **She can counter Minions. This move is, however, a negative Elixir trade and the Musketeer will be left crippled. **If deployed as far away as possible, she can shut down the Mega Minion by herself due to its slow movement speed and mediocre health. This is a negative Elixir trade, but the Musketeer can then be used for a counter-push. *The Musketeer’s long range allows her to help attack from a distance without engaging the defending troops. The Musketeer's long range (6 tiles) is effective against Crown Towers, as the King's Tower will be unable to target her if she is attacking a Princess Tower. *The Musketeer is an effective counter to the Cannon. Due to her long range, she can outrange the Cannon and destroy it unharmed. However, despite a Tesla having the same range as the Cannon, the Tesla's property of being invincible while underground forces the Musketeer to walk into range before attacking the Tesla. *The Musketeer may take down singular air targets with ease, due to her ability to attack both air and ground. **The Musketeer is a good counter to the Baby Dragon, as she can destroy it on her own. **The Musketeer is extremely effective against the Balloon, as its slow movement speed enables her to land enough shots to destroy it before it reaches a Crown Tower. She must, however, be deployed before the Balloon crosses the bridge for this to work without the help of a Crown Tower. *Due to being a single target card, cheap cards like Guards can take her out quickly if she is unaccompanied. Mini-tanks and high damage troops like the Knight or Mini P.E.K.K.A. also work well against her. *A very powerful combo is the Hog Rider, the Musketeer, and the Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops. The Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from swarms and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. This strategy is commonly called the Trifecta for its combination of three troops, and is quite an old one. However, Minion Horde is a decent way of cleaning it up since the Musketeer is often not capable of killing Minions in one shot. *Never ignore a Musketeer that is locked onto a Tower. Doing so will cause significant damage to the Tower. *If the player needs to pressure the other lane with the Musketeer, but also needs to defend the Tower on the other side, place her on the middle lane furthest from the side you need to defend. *With the help of a Crown Tower, she can deal with the Valkyrie reasonably well. Vice versa, a Valkyrie assisted by a Crown Tower can deal with the Musketeer well. *A Fireball can kill the Musketeer in one hit if the Musketeer is one level lower than the Fireball. History *The Musketeer card was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the Musketeer's damage by 25% and her Elixir cost to 4 (from 5). *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update increased the Musketeer's damage by 11%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Musketeer's range to 6 (from 6.5) but her effective range is unchanged. *On 4/2/19, the Balance Update increased the Musketeer's damage by 3%. Trivia *"Boomstick" may be a reference to the movie Army of Darkness. *The Musketeer wears a red cape in her card picture but not in battle. *The Musketeer is the subject of a set of Emotes. *The Musketeer Card could be a reference to the fourth Musketeer in the novel The Three Musketeers, D'Artagnan. de:Musketierin es:Mosquetera fr:Mousquetaire it:Moschettiere ja:マスケット銃士 ko:머스킷병 ru:Мушкетёр